


Song Bird

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [15]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Denver, F/M, Immortality, Phoenixes, Pining, Teenage Jeremy Gilbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: The first time Kol heard her sing, it was as if a spell was cast on him. He couldn't get her out of his mind… Teal, one of the last Phoenixes to live on Earth catches the eye of the wildest of the Original Vampires while he was supposed to keep an eye on Jeremy.





	Song Bird

It's been years since the Phoenixes have lived on Earth. A long time ago, there was an island surrounded by fog and mist, holding the land of the Phoenixes. The land was plentiful and had the humans seen it, would have thought it paradise. The mythical birds took care of it, every flock had their own task to contribute to the upkeep of the island.

Over time, the Phoenixes left to a world parallel to Earth, beginning to hiding away. There were a few who didn't think hiding away was the best option, so they simply left. Teal was one of those. She had lived for so long that she couldn't remember her real name. What she knew though was that her Phoenix, her bird form had the most unique blueish feathers. None of her kin had the same colour scheme, not even her flock mates. The Ice Phoenixes were amongst the rarest kind along with the Shadow Phoenixes and there hadn't been one of those in several centuries. Most of the living Phoenixes – there was a way to kill them but most simply chose not to regenerate as they had lived a plentiful life and were tired – were Fire Phoenixes with Earth Phoenixes being the second most common kind. There were many different shades of coat for them but all had some form of red feathers for the Fire kind and green or brown for the Earth kind.

Teal left the island in the 10th century to travel the world outside of their island. She joined one of the journeys to the New World and eventually settled down near a small village. Very few in the village really knew who she was but whenever someone was sick, the Elders came to her, asking for medicine. Phoenixes were good with healing. Not only had their tears healing powers but their understanding of herbs and plants that reduced symptoms naturally made them good healers.

It was one day when she decided to venture out into the woods to gather more herbs and plants that were running low in her supplies. As she was walking, she was singing quietly to herself.

" _And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._ "

What she didn't know was that she wasn't alone. There was someone hiding behind one of the trees, listening to her singing.

* * *

Several centuries passed since that day and the boy who had been hiding behind the trees wasn't so much a boy anymore. Not only was he still alive, he had been turned into a vampire by his mother. Kol was not a happy homicidal vampire. His older brother Nik had decided to send him after that Gilbert boy to Denver and he was annoyed at having to play babysitter for the Doppelgänger's brother.

Despite everything that happened to him in his long life, he never forgot that girl he saw in the woods. There had been something about her that drew him in, enchanted him and even today the memories left him breathless. After he was turned, Kol had looked for the girl but she seemed to have vanished into thin air.

He was milling around the campus of the school Jeremy Gilbert was attending when he heard the boy's voice, urging someone to show him something "Come on, T. You know you want to."

"No," a girl huffed "I don't want to…"

"Yes, you do," Jeremy laughed "Don't pretend that you hate singing in front of people."

The girl with short blueish hair rolled her eyes "I don't hate singing in front of people. I just hate you."

"Ouch," the Gilbert boy winced in mock pain "Please, Teal. For me?"

"Alright," Teal sighed "Just this once though. I wrote this because of something my family said a long time ago… It's something I hoped to find but so far I never had any luck." She cleared her throat and started singing.

As soon as he heard the words, Kol froze. No… It wasn't possible, was it? He stared at the girl and gasped when she turned around.

It was her.


End file.
